PS God I Hate Your Humor
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: Two Years can change a person. With a new season of Total Drama Island, the campers and Chris are gonna learn this the hard way. D/C. G/B. T/G. Surprise coupels. Will be M l8er!
1. Say What?

_Two years_**.**

Chris sighed, as he leaned back in his comfy office chair. Staring absently at his computer screen, Chris let his mind wander.

'Two whole years! Its hard to believe! Heh. To think, that I'd actually miss working on that Island.' Sighing, Chris turned his gaze to the windowsill, where a small group of pictures sat, gathering dust.

Sitting forward, Chris reached for the newest looking one, letting a sad grin pass over him. It was the old Camp Wawanakwa group photo. He chuckled as memories of each of the teens arrival played through his mind. Along with all the crap he had put them through.

"Good times! Good times!" Chris sighed, placing the picture back onto the windowsell. Sitting back into his seat, Chris was about to get back to work (More like his nap), when his phone began to ring

Frowning, Chris clumsily answered the phone. "Hello, Chris McClean here." He answered, trying to sound professional, incase it was his boss. "Chris! Just the man Ive been wanting to talk to!" Chris sighed away from the phone. 'Speak of the devil.' Composing himself, Chris leaned into the phone.

"Mr. Hawkins! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Chris asked, putting on his best "kissass" act, as Chef had called it. Mr. Hawkins laughed. "Chris! Please! Call me Anthony!" Chris rolled his eyes, trying not to gag at his bosses attempt at a buddy-buddy relationship.

"Alright! Mr. Hawk-Er..I mean Anthony, sir. To what do I owe the pleasure." He repeated, rolling his eyes. "Chris! Ive been going over are rating as of lately. And..I'm horrified by these last two years ratings." Anthony stated, his boss side kicking in.

Chris frowned. "How bad are they." He was shocked. DramaTV had been getting high ratings for years. It wasnt right that it was suddently sinking. Anthony sighed on the other line. "I'm afraid we are now the second least viewed channel on the network."

Chris's eyes widened in shock. "But sir! How can that be. After Total Drama Island, are rates were though the roof!" A sigh was heard on the other line. "That's the thing. Total Drama Island was are winning show. _Two years ago_. Now the viewers want more. No more reruns. No more lame attempts at making up for it. They want something retro. They want teen entertainment."

Chris sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Well...What do you have in mind, sir?" A chuckle was heard on the other line. "Oh thats easy, Chris! We're gonna have a whole new season of Total Drama Island!"

Chris's body grew numb, as he dropped the phone onto his lap. "No way!" Chris mumbled in disbelief. "Chris? Chris?" Shaking himself from his daze, Chris clumsily picked up the phone. "An excellent idea Anthony, sir! I'll get started on the new member applications, and-" Chris was cut off by Anthony. "That wont be necessary Chris. Because, were not getting new members."

Chris palled. "Excuse me, sir? I-I dont think I understand." Anthony chuckled. "I mean, Chris, that its time for you to pack your suitcase. Because its time for a Total Drama Island Reunion season!"

**Chapter One. DONE!**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chris's New Partner in Crime

Chris was a mess

He was grumpily packing his suitcase, cursing up a storm, and moaning about lack of sleep and preparation time. "Jackass boss." Chris grumbled, as he finished packing his third suitcase! One was his hair products, one was for his awards, and the third was for his clothes.

"As he closed his suitcase, a knock was heard at his front door. "That must be the limo driver." Chris sighed, as he gathered up his suitcases, using his foot to close the door.

Walking down the steps, Chris slipped slightly on his untied shoelace, sending a suitcase flying down the stairs and into a large figure standing at the bottom of the door. "Fuck!" Chris yelled, quickly shuffling down the stairs, sitting his suitcases down, as he went to check on his suitcases victim.

"Damn, soldier! Is that any way to treat your sergeant." A grin appeared across Chris's face, as old Chef Hatchet stuck his head around the suitcase, an ever familiar scowl on his face.

"Chef! Whats up bro?" Chris laughed, as Chef sat (More like threw) Chris's suitcase on the ground. Chris snickered as he realized Chef was dolled up in a chauffeur outfit.

Chef growled. "Dont say anything." He threatened, as Chris tried to contain his laughter. "Well? You ready to go?" Chef asked, grabbing Chris's stuff. Chris sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be." He grumbled.

"Then get your butt into gear! I got food to prepare!" Chris shivered at the thought of Chef's cooking, almost gagging as he remembered the taste. 'Glad the station provides us with real food at the camp.' Chris thought, as he followed Chef to his limo, locking the door on his way out.

Sliding into the back, Chris was surprised to find someone else in the car. "Uh..Who are you?" Chris asked, not able to make out the person's face or gender, as they hid behind the large new paper they were reading.

"Ah! You must be Chris McClean! Its a pleasure to meet you!" Chris's jaw dropped, as the paper was lowered. It was a women with long mid back length, raven black hair, that was in a braided ponytail, under a denim kerchief placed in the back, letting her bangs hang in the front. She wore a black tank-top, under a denim, sleeveless jacket, and a pair of ripped up faded jeans with black army boots. Around her neck was a pair of dog tags on a small balled chain.

"My names Kia Hawkins. My father, Anthony Hawkins, is your boss." Chris said nothing, as he continued to stare. he hadnt even noticed that they were moving. "Hello?" Chris jumped back, as a delicate hand was waved in his face. "Are you alrigh, Mr. McClean?"

Composing himself quickly, Chris nodded. "Yeah! Sorry. You kinda gave me a scare." Chris answered, his voice sounding slightly strained. Suddenly, realization seemed to down him with a bat. "Wait! Your Mr. Hawkins daughter?" Chris exclaimed, earning a chuckle from the young women.

"I believe I just told you that, Mr. McClean." Chris was flabbergasted. "I didn't know the old man had any kids!" Kia chuckled. "My dad isn't that old Mr. McClean. He's only forty-one."

Chris nodded. "True. But he just doesnt seem like the fatherly type to me. More like the 'lets-go-party-til-were-wasted-beyond-belief' guy." Kia giggled. "Yeah. Thats him. But he's a good father too."

Chris nodded as a comfortable silence fell between the two. " So? What are you doing here anyway." Chris finally asked, motioning to the limo they now sat in.

Kia grinned. "I'm the new Total Drama Island counselor."

**Part 2 is done! Yeah, I know, I have an OC in the story. But I thought it be fun to give Chris and Chef someone to help them stir up some competition ideas.**

**R&R or yell at me for the OC. Grin I dont mind**

**Next chapet: Arriving at the Island, and an update on all of are campers!**


	3. Useless Information

"So this is the Island?"

"Yep!"

"Hmm. Ive got alot of work to do."

"...What?"

Chris cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean you've got work to do?" They had just arrived on the Island. Chef was busy carrying Chris and Kia's suitcases to their air conditioned cabins, that he almost hadn't heard the thank-you from Kia.

"Uh..Your..Welcome?" Chef answered, not use to being thanked for his work. Chris sighed. "You still haven't answered my question." He stated, sounding impatient.

Kia sighed, turning to face him with her hands on her hips. "Mr. McClean. As a camp counselor, it is my job to make sure the cabins, recreational bathrooms, and mess hall, are ready for the campers." Chris snorted. "That wont be necessary. And you don't have to call me 'Mr. McClean.' Names Chris. Mr. McClean makes me sound like my old man."

Kia huffed. She had enjoyed talking to him in the limo, and at the airport. Now he was starting to grate at her nerves. He didn't seem to take his job seriously. And that annoyed her. "Mr. McClean. If you need me, I'll be working on the cabins. Come on boys." Kia hollered, as the construction team arrived.

Chris, mouth wide in disbelief, growled as he watched her leave, the construction workers not far behind. "This is gonna be one LONG season two." He mumbled, storming over to his cabin.

Two hours had pass since Chris had last seen Kia, and he was getting annoyingly worried. "Where the hell is she." Chris grumbled, walking towards the cabins. As he passed the mess hall, he was surprised to see how it looked new, but still had that old fashion camp look.

'She's been busy.' Chris noted, passing the restrooms, surprised to find that they didnt give off a foul funk. Frowning, Chris finally arrived to the cabins, which still looked the same on the outside. Walking onto the deck, Chris was surprised to find how clean the rooms looked.

"You like?" Chris jumped, as Kia's voice appeared behind him. Shutting the door, Chris was surprised to find Kia covered in dirt, grass, and some more unfamiliar goo. "You've been busy." Chris answered, earning a grin from Kia. "The boys helped." Kia said, motioning to the retreating construction workers.

"The bunk beds are now stable, and any holes in the floor, wall, or ceiling, have been patched up. The beds have been aired out, and the rugs have been beaten clean. Oh! And the cabins have been dusted." Wiping her hands together, Kia gave a satisfied nod, before motioning for Chris to follow her.

"The bathrooms are fixed, clean, and all the pipes have ben replaced. They were really rusted." Kia continued, as Chris came into step beside her. "And the mess hall has been scrubbed, and all of the nasty gum has been scrapped off the bottom of the tables."

Chris wrinkled his nose. "Your a clean freak, arnt cha." Kia blushed, rubbing the back of her kneck in embarrasment. "Maybe just a little."

Walking over to the mess hall, Chris was impressed. "Yep. A definite clean freak." Chris laughed, as Kia rolled her eyes, before taking a seat at what had been the Killer Basses table.

Following her lead, Chris did the same. A calm silence fell between the two, before Kia bent over and reached under the table. curious, Chris watched as she produced a cream colored folder, with the words 'TDI Cast' written on the tab.

"If I'm gonna be a part of this show. I think I should get to know about the camper's names and their attitudes." Kia answered, upon seeing Chris's confused face, as she opened the folder to show a bunch of old pictures of the campers, and she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

"When I hold up a picture, would you kindly tell me about the individual?" Kia asked, as she scupped up all the picyures in her hand.

Chris groaned, slapping his forehead, pulling his hand down his face before mumbling a quick, "OK." Kia smiled, as she pulled out her first picture.

Chris grinned. "That, would be Harold. The skateboarder nerd of Total Drama Island. He's good at figure-skating, which actually makes him good at dodge ball." Kia frowned. "Isn't the term 'nerd' a little harsh?" Chris shook his head. "No."

Growling, Kia jotted down what she needed, before showing Chris the next picture. Or pictures. "Katie and Sadie. The "BFFFL's" of the group. They act, talk, and think alike. So its pretty much easier to say that they share one brain." Kia frowned at Chris, who shrugged his shoulder's innocently.

"Beth! The wannabe of Camp Wawanakwa! She's wicked insane with flaming batons! Even if she cant catch 'em. She's also the stupidest smart girl ever, for bringing back a cursed voodoo doll thing from Bony Island!" Kia sighed. "Do you have ANYTHING positive to say about these teens?" Chris laughed, thinking she was joking. Until he saw the serious face. "You were serious."

Kia moaned, as she slapped her head onto the table, as she showed Chris the next picture. She was met with the same kind of response for each one. She was surprised at how harsh Chris was when it came to the last picture. Izzy.

"She a is borderline psychotic! The girl is calmed by the sounds of people getting their heads chopped off! When she first arrived on the Island, She smashed her chin on the edge of the Dock of Shame! And she enjoyed it! And when she's talking! Its like listening to a chipmunk on speed crack!"

Kia stared dumbfounded at Chris, as he continued to rant about the girl. Looking at her picture, Kia couldn't believe anything he was saying. She seemed really sweet and calm.

As Chris came to an end of his banter, Kia packed up her folder, and stood up, grabbing the bag from which she had produced said folder.

"Well. That was. Interesting, Chris. Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm going to go to bed. The Camper's arrive at twelve-thirty. So be up and ready." And with that said, Kia left, leaving Chris alone. Slapping himself on the forehead, again, Chris sighed. "Well. That was real smooth of me."

With nothing else to do, Chris stood up from his chair, and left the mess hall. Locking the door on his way out.

**Ya! Another chapter!**

**And in one day! I'm on a roll! X3**

**Next chapter: Camper's reunite!**


	4. Welcome to Hell! AKA Camp Wawanaka

"Chris...Chris..."

Chris stirred in his bed, a nightmare in play in his head. "Ugh.." Chris groaned, his body tossing and turning.

"Chris..Chris!...**CHRIS!**"

"Ah!" Chris jumped up off his pillow and bed, crashing to the floor. Tangled in his sheets, Chris struggled and kicked, until his head appeared from under the covers.

Laughter was heard, as he fully regained his memory of where he was. Looking around, Chris frowned, as he spotted Kia a few inches away, laughing loudly. "Chris! Oh my God! Are you OK?" Kia asked, trying to stifle her giggles.

Chris narrowed his eyes at her. "Not cool, broa. Not cool." Kia chuckled, as she sat in a near by chai, holding her stomach. "I'm sorry Chris! Its twelve O'clock. The campers will be here in thirty minutes, and your not up."

Chris growled, as he tried to stand up. "So. They could have waited." Kia sighed, shaking her head. "Geez. Someone fell out of the wrong side of bed." Chris, finally able to stand up, picked up his sheets off the ground, and threw them on the bed. "Yeah. With a little help from sunshine sally." Chris mumbled, rubbing his throbbing head. "How long you been up?"

He asked, reaching towards his night stand for a bottle of aspirin he keep near by. Kia shrugged. "Around seven or eight. I'm usually an early riser."

Chris sighed. "Who would want to get up that early?" He asked, dry swallowing two aspirins. Kia shrugged, before standing up out of the chair. "Well. I just wanted to get you up before the campers get here. You should take a shower after they arrive." Chris walked over to the side of the room she was on, trying to get to his only unpacked suitcase.

A beat red blush appeared across Kia's face as Chris stumbled around the other side of the bed. Kia whipped her head to the side, looking anywhere but Chris, earning a frown from said character. "What?" Chris exclaimed, before he realized he was standing in just his boxers.

Kia stuttered. "I-I better get going!I-Ill meet you-you by the dock of-of shame." And with that said, Kia barged out of the room, leaving Chris confused and slightly embarrassed.

--

After dressing in his usual attire, Chris grumpily stumbled to the dock of shame, where Kia stood, wearing a simple cotton white T, ripped jeans, and the same boots. Coming to a stand by her, Chris watched as she keep her gaze out towards the other side of the lake, and away from him.

Chris huffed, causing Kia to jump. "Chris! You scared the crap out of me!" Kia exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest, as she sent him a glare. Chris raised a brow, before shrugging. 'Geuss she's over with what happen.' He watched her lean against one of the dock's polls, as she pulled out her cell-phone to check the time.

"They should be here right...about..NOW!" And right on cue, a loud horn was heard. Kia smiled as she slipped her phone back in her pocket, turning to the camera man. Giving him the OK, the crew began to record. Chris cleared his throat. "Alright! Welcome to a whole new season of TOTAL..DRAMA..ISLAND! I'm your host, Chris McClain! Here with are hostess, Kia Hawkins."

Taking her cue, Kia gave a soft wave to the camera. "And I'm stocked to be here Chris! I hope I can do you proud!" Kia said, her words flowing easily from her mouth. Chris was impressed. "Now! If you all though Total Drama Island was good the first time! Your in for a treat! 'Cause We're about to have are first ever, Total Drama Island...REUNION!"

Kia grinned. "That's right! And, we all know reunions are full of drama, sexual tension, and much more! So grab you some popcorn and a soda, cause its time for-"

Total...Drama...ISLAND!" Chris and Kia finished, as the Camera man gave a thumbs up, before turning the camera to the approaching boat.

"And it looks like are first contestant is here! And its-" Chris stopped mid sentence, as his eyes widened in disbelief. An average sized girl with shoulder length red haired stood at the front of the boat. She had beetle black eyes, tan skin, and perfectly straight teeth. She was wearing a simple green tank-top, old jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes.

"-Beth?" Chris said, his mouth wide in disbelief. Beth waved, as she stepped onto the dock, her stuff landing beside her. "Hi Chris! Its sooo awesome to see you again!" Beth exclaimed, smiling as she picked up her bags, and gave him a hug, before turning to Kia. "And its soo awesome to meet you to! I hope we can be friends." Beth exclaimed, giving her a hug as well, before setting her stuff at the other side of the deck.

Chris, still shocked, jumped when Kia punched him in the arm, reminding him that he was being recorded. Shaking his head, Chris laughed nervously as he saw the next boat approach.

"And are next contestant is-" Again, Chris froze as he stared at the scene before him. Standing before him was a dark skinned man, downed in army wear. From head to toe, he was covered in a camouflage hat, camouflage jacket, gray tank-top, camouflage jeans, and brown army boots.

"-DJ!" Kia finished, glancing over at Chris, before turning to DJ, who had two duffel bags in hand. "Yo Chris! How's it going man?" DJ exclaimed, sitting his stuff down to shake Chris's numb hand. "I can't wait for the challenges!" DJ exclaimed, as he gave a one armed hug to Kia, who introduced herself, before DJ carried his stuff over to Beth.

"Chris! Snap out of it! Your gonna look like an idiot on local TV!" Kia hissed, snapping Chris out of his shock. "Alright! Here comes are next camper! Gwen!" Chris was relieved to see that Gwen still looked the same, except that her hair was a tad bit longer.

"Hi." Gwen said, walking over to Kia and Chris, stuff tucked under and in arm. "Gwen! Good to see you again!" Chris said, a smug smile on his face. "Its nice to meet you, Kia." Gwen replied, shaking hands with Kia. Chris slumped his shoulder, as Gwen walked by, ignoring him completely. "Nice to see she still has a winning personality." Chris mumbled, watching as the next boat arrived.

"Party like a rock

Party like a rock star

Party like a rock

Party like a rock star

Party like a rock

Party like a rock star

Party like a rock star"

Chris grinned as he spotted Geoff jumped off the top of the boat, his bag right behind him. He was dressed in the usual attire. Pink shirt and all. "Yo! S'up! Hows it goin man?" Geoff exclaimed, giving Chris a high five. "Geoff! Bro! Good to see ya! Go to any good parties lately?" Geoff nodded. "You know it! Hey? Who's this?" Geoff asked, pointing to Kia.

Kia chuckled. "Hello Geoff. My names Kia Hawkins. I'm the new counselor." Geoff whopped. "Awesome! Its soo nice to meet ya!" Geoff said, pulling her into a hug, lifting her off the ground. Kia laughed, as she was place back on the ground, watching Geoff run over with his stuff, to high-five DJ.

"Hi Chris!" Kia and Chris turned to watch a bright blonde haired beauty, step off the boat. She was wearing a blue kerchief, a tight blue shirt, that cut off over the belly button, a short denim skirt, and a pair of stared brown boots. "Lindsay! How's it going?" Chris asked, surprised that she had gotten his name right.

"Its been soo awesome! Ive totally missed everyone!" Lindsay giggled, turning to Kia. "Wow! Your really pretty! Are you Chris's girlfriend?" Kia's face reddened, as Chris turned away, innocently whistling. "No! No! No! I'm Kia Hawkins. I'm the new counselor. Its a pleasure to meet you Lindsay." Kia exclaimed, shaking Lindsay's hand, before sending her over to the others.

"Oh crap!" Kia heard Gwen exclaim, as a girl with waist length black hair, and equally black eyes, stepped off the boat. She was wearing a neck strapped, mid stomach length red top, a pair of short cackies, and white sandals. "Heather! How's it going? I see your hair grew back." Chris chuckled, as Heather's stuff was dropped off by the others.

Heather ran her hand through her hair, and smiled. "Yeah! No thanks to you!" Heather growled, stomping over to the others. Beth and Lindsay schuffeled to the other side of DJ. Both wanting nothing to do with the evil camper.

"Hey you, what do you see?  
Something beautiful, something free?  
Hey you, are you trying to be mean?  
If you live with apes man, it's hard to be clean

The worms will live in every host It's hard to pick which one they eat most

The horrible people, the horrible people

It's as anatomic as the size of your steeple Capitalism has made it this way,  
Old-fashioned fascism will take it away"

Everyone covered their ears as loud alternative metal was blasted from a boats speaker, as a familiar black hair and green mohawk teen, jumped from his boat, a gray duffel bag over his shoulder. He wore a familiar black skirt with skull over a pail white shirt, baggy black pants, with chains all over the place, and black tennis shoes. He wore his ever familiar spiked dog collar with similar arm bands. Every piercing was in place, and his ever familiar scowl was seen.

"Duncan! How's it going dude? Did you enjoy prison?" Chris asked, as Duncan popped his neck. "Yeah. Food sucked, though." Duncan answered, picking up his bag. "Who's sunshine?" Duncan asked, stopping in front of Kia, who smiled at him. "Duncan, huh. So you must be the Duncan who robbed the auto shop?" Kia asked, watching a grin appear across Duncan's face. "I might be." Kia chuckled. "Well. Its a pleasure to meet you."

After the quick introduction, Duncan went over to stand by Geoff and DJ. "DJ? What the hell man?" Duncan asked, indicatting to his clothes. "Joined the army after the show. Wanted to do something for my country." Duncan snorted. "Government Sell out."

Chuckling, Kia pointed out the next boat. "And this must be Tyler." Kia exclaimed, as, once again, Tyler decided to arrive on water skies. Everyone prepared for the crash, as Tyler came closer. "You might wanna step back." Chris said, grabbing her arm to pull her a step or two back.

To everyone's surprise, Tyler didn't wipe out. Instead, he did a back flip landing onto the dock, catching his bag without looking. Chris clapped. "Tyler! Dude! How did you get so good?" Tyler grinned. "Personal trainer, and practice." He answered, walking over to Geoff, who gave him a thumbs up.

"Hey! Harold! What happen to you?" Duncan exclaimed, as red haired teen stepped of the next boat to arrive. He was tall, and slightly buff. He wore a black t-shirt, with Linkin Park written in bold letters on the front, a pair of baggy jeans, and white tennis shoes. His hair was cut stylishly, and his green eyes were no longer hidden behind a pair of thick glasses.

"Hey guys." Harold said, his voice still sounding the same, as he held a skateboard and keyboard under his arm, and a bag in both hands. "Harold! Dude! Love the new look!" Chris said, as Kia waved hello. "Its a pleasure to meet you Harold. Your cousin's told me all about you." Harold frown. "You know Napoleon?" Kia nodded. "He was my tutter." Harold nodded. "Sweet."

Harold sent a death glare to Duncan, as he made his way next to Beth, who was chatting with Lindsay about the last two years. The sound of a guitar caught everyone's attention, as the next boat approached.

She's blood, flesh and bone

No tucks or silicone

She's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound

But somehow I can't believe

That anything should happen

I know where I belong

And nothing's gonna happen

'Cause she's so high

High above me, she's so lovely

She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite

She's so high, high above me

A sigh and round of aw's was heard from the girls, as Duncan and Geoff pretended to gag. "Wow! That was really good." Kia exclaimed, as Tent walked over to them guitar now stowed away in its case, and a hiker bag on his back. Trent smiled. "Thanks! Ive been working on that one." He said, as he pounded fist with Chris, and gave her a hug. "By the way! Loved you on No Longer Teens." Trent said, before walking over to Gwen, who he pulled into a hug, causing her to blush as Beth and Lindsay aw'd loudly.

"Oh my gosh! That's where Ive seen you before! You were the party singer girl!" Lindsay exclaimed, earning a blush from Kia. "Chris raised a brow, surprised. "Party singer, eh?" Kia shook her head. "I'd rather not talk about it." Kia whispered, as she waved to the next arrival.

"Bridgette!" Geoff exclaimed, as a tanned, blonde, ponytailed girl in a blue houdie and matching shorts, with a surf board and luggage, flipped off the boat. "Geoff! Whats up?" Bridgette exclaimed, waving to the party boy. "Bridgette! Good to see ya. Still got the board?" Chris said, as Kia examined it. "Nice." Kia said, earning a high five from Bridgette. "Yeah! As long as there's water, the board stays." With that said, Bridgette sprinted over to Geoff, who grabbed her stuff, and sat it by his, before pulling her into a long hug.

"Aww! That is soo cute!" A voice squells. "Oh My gosh! I was just thinking the same thing!" Another equally squelly voice agrees. Chris grinned, as he turned to the other side of the dock. His grin, quickly turned to a wide eyed and wide mouth expression.

"Katie? Sadie?" He gasped, as two skinny girls in matching black and white stripped tops, pink shorts, and white sandels ran off the boat, swinging their suitcases around wildly. Each had their hair in cute pigtails, and they both had equally perky smiles on.

"Sadie! Katie! You two look great!" Chris finally said, as the girls ran over to the host and hostess. "Oh my gosh! It is like soo awesome to meet you!" Katie said to Kia, after the two said their hello's to Chris. "Oh my gosh! I totally agree! Its sooo awesome to meet the star of No Longer Teens!" Sadie squealed, as Katie nodded. "We soo love that show!" The two giggled, before Chris finally sent them over to the others.

"Interesting pair." Kia said, amused. "Yeah. They share a brain, so dont get freaked if they finish each other's sentences." Chris chuckled, as he waved over the next arrival. "Noah! Dude! Hows it going?" Chris exclaimed.

Noah, a bored expression on his face, made his way over to Chris. "You remember my allergies, right?" He asked, not bothering to stop and say hello. Kia nodded. "I filed it for you Noah. No peanuts in anything you eat, right?" Noah nodded, sitting his stuff by Katie and Sadies. "Right."

Smiling, Kia turned to Chris, who rolled his eyes at Noah. Kia jumped back, knocking Chris in the chest, as loud music approached them.

Soulja boy off in this hoe

Watch me crank it Watch me roll

Watch me crank dat soulja boy

Then super man dat hoe

Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
(crank dat soulja boy)  
Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
(crank dat soulja boy)  
Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
(crank dat soulja boy)  
Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
(crank dat soulja boy)

"What's up ya'll! Leshawna is in the house, baby!" A loud voice exclaimed, as a dark skinned teen walked off the boat, cheetah printed suitcases in hand. Walking over to Chris, Leshawna sent a quick kick to his shin, before high fiveing Kia, as she made her way over to Harold, who she pulled into a bone-chrushing hug. "Ah! Damn! That hurt!" Chris whinnied, as he hopped around on one foot.

Kia giggled, as Chris rubbed his knee, sending her a death glare, before turning to the on coming boat. The next person to arrive was a short kid, wearing a black snowcap, baggy red and black pants, stylish tennis shoes, a baggy black shirt, and a large chain, with a studded Z hanging against his chest.

Chris snorted, as he tried to contain his laughter. "Ezekiel?" Kia asked, nudging Chris with her elbow, as said boy made his way over to them. "Names not 'Ezekiel.' Names Zeke, yo." Ezekial answered, trying to sound like a rapper. Chris snorted louder, as he covered his mouth, trying to contain his laughter.

Kia pounded his fist. "Its a pleasure to meet you...Zeke." Kia said, before sending him over with the others. "Oh! He is so gonna be voted off first again." Chris snickered, as Kia elbowed him in the gut. "Be nice." She hissed.

"Hey Chris! Hows it going?" Kia smiled, as she spotted the next contestant. "Cody! What a pleasure to meet you." Kia said, as Cody jumped off the boat, slipping onto his butt when he landed. "Oh! Are you ok?" Kia asked, helping the fallen boy up. "Oh yeah! I'm great! That happens alot, anyway." Kia smiled. "At least we know you wont break." Kia chuckled, as Cody ran over to Gwen and Trent, wrapping one arm around each of them.

"Oh man!" Bridgette moaned, as she spotted the next arrival. "Eva! Hows it goin?" Chris grinned, as a large, muscular girl stomped off the boat, and onto the dock. Ignoring Chris and Kia, Eva stomped over to the others, dropping her her bag with the others, a large metal sound erupting from it.

Kia flinched. "Was that dumbbells?" Kia asked, earning a nod from Chris. "Wow." Kia said, stepping closer to Chris, and a further away from Eva. Chris was about to tease her, when a loud voice interrupted him.

"Yaahooo! How's it going Chris!" Kia jumped, as a broad shouldered boy, in a white t-shirt two sizes too big for him, and a pair of equal sized shorts and shoes. "Owen! Hows are two years ago winner doing?" Chris asked, as Owen charged over to him, pulling Kia and Chris into a bear hug. "I'm great! Thanks to this show, life's been awesome!" Owen grinned, releasing them from the hug.

Chris rubbed his shoulder. "I see you lost weight!" Chris pointed out, earning a big smile from Owen. "Thirty-pounds!" Owen said proudly, as he picked up his bags, and ran over to the others, who high-fived and hugged him, except for Duncan and Heather.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kia watched Duncan's head shoot up, as next boat arrived. Looking over, Kia spotted a shoulder length brunette haired girl. She was wearing a simple black t-shirt, jeans, and white tennis shoes.

"Courtney! How's are CIT?" Chris asked, helping Courtney off the boat. Courtney smiled. "I'm great, Chris." She stated simply, before turning to Kia. "Oh! Hello. You must be the new Counselor. It's a pleasure to meet you." Courtney said, shaking Kia's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you too. Love the shirt." Kia said, as Courtney walked over to Bridgette, giving her old friend a hug. Duncan grinned, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Yeah. Never thought you could look hot in black, princess." Courtney growled, before bringing her hand to his arm, and digging her nails into his skin.

Duncan hissed, retracting his hand. "What the hell!" He said, watching the blood seep from the claw marks. "Keep your hands to yourself, Ogre." Courtney huffed, walking over to the other side of Bridgette and Geoff. Geoff leaned over, and whispered to Duncan. "Looks like its back to square one, bro." Duncan grinned, whiping the blood on his pants. "Good! I like a challenge.

Kia smiled, as she listened and watched the gang. _'Wow! This IS going to be an interesting summer.'_ She thought, as she turned to the new arrival. It was a perfectly tanned guy, with blue eyes and wispy black hair. He wore a dark green muscle short, faded tight jeans, and brown sandals. "Justin! Dude! Looking good. As usual." Chris said, pounding fist with the teen, as Kia shyly shook hands.

"Pl-pleasure! To meet you." Kia squeaked, earning a bright smile from Justin, before he made his way over to Katie and Sadie, who fanned themselves and giggled. "And now..we run." Chris whispered, as a hyper figure jumped from the boat, and wrapped Chris and Kia in a viper like hug. "Hi Chris! Hi! Hi! How are you! Its sooo cool to be back!" Kia coughed, as the figure released them.

It was a skinny girl, with crazy, curly red hair, and bright green eyes. She wore a green outfit that reminded Kia of a belly dancer. She had a crazy gleam in her eye, as she brought herself an inch from Kia's face. "Hi! I'm Izzy! Whats your name." It took Kia a while to figure out what the girl said, considering she talked a mile a minute. "Uh..Hi! Izzy...My names Kia. I'm the new hostess." Kia gasped, as Izzy grabbed her hand and shook it violently. "Oh my gosh! Cool! Its soo totally awesome to meet you!"

Kia gave a relieved sigh, when Izzy released her grip on Kia's hand, and ran over to Owen, and tackled him to the ground. "Circulation..coming back." Kia gasped, rubbing her hand. "I told you she was psychotic!" Chris mumbled, earning a glare from Kia.

Patting her on the back, Chris turned her to face the campers, who where all conversing with each other, not paying any attention to Chris or Kia. "And that's everyone! Welcome to Camp Wawanaka, Kia!" He laughed, as everyone turned to look at her.

_'Oh yeah. This summer IS REALLY gonna be interesting "_

**OK! Long chapter. Not that great...BUT i tried.**

**Sooo R&R if you want!**


	5. Why is this Important? Because I said so

OK! I hate making author notes!

I think they are a waist of time...and should die!

BUT! I must make an announcement to the people who are going to read my future chapters.

People! There will! I repeat! Will, be sex scenes in future chapters! Thats why I said rated M later on the description! When the rating suddently changes! That means the first sex scene is in play!

So if ypur offended by sex, or anything like that! I suggest you skipp the sex chapters..Or dont read anymore.

Sorry I forgot to warn you all ahead of time! 


	6. Making The Team

_"Who let the dogs out who?, who?, who?, who?, who  
_

_Who let the dogs out._

_Well, the party was nice, the party was pumpin' Yippie-Yi-Yo _

_And everybody havin' a ball Hah, hah, Yippie Yi Yo _

_I tell the fellas "start the name callin'" Yippie Yi Yo_

_And the girls respond to the call hah, hah, hah, hah_

_Heard a woman shout out"_

"Turn that bullshit off!"

"Yo! That's my song dog! Don't be dissin!"

"Turn it off! Before I shove that damn phone up your ass!"

"Oh!" Kia sighed, as she watched the hell unfold in front. The teams hadn't even been set, and already, people were fighting. Beside her, Chris snickered, as he watched Duncan make a grab for Zeke and his phone.

"Easy Duncan! We need him for the first challenge!" Chris laughed. Duncan, who's hands had been wrapped around Zeke's neck, forcefully threw Zeke into Eva, who snarled at him, before pushing him over to DJ, who caught him before he knocked into Duncan again.

Zeke, trying to catch his breath, quickly turned off his cell-phone. "I'd keep your music to yourself, bro." DJ whispered, earning a nod of agreement from Zeke.

Chris grinned, as Kia slapped her forehead. "Right! Now that Mr. Duncan is done with his threats, and Zeke is no longer messing with his..interesting ring tones...Its time to set up the teams!"

Everyone's eyes widened. "Wait! We're not on the same teams?" Bridgette asked, grabbing Geoff's hand in worry. he didnt wanna be separated from him again. Two years was enough for her. Kia nodded. "Sorry." Geoff wrapped his arms around Bridgette's waist. "Don't worry, babe! No matter what, Ill always be there for you!" He said, placing his hat on her head. "Promise!"

Kia smiled, while Chris rolled his eyes. "OK! You know the drill! I call your name, you go to the other side of the dock, and stand with your team." Kia growled. "Way to ruin the moment, Chris!" Kia mumbled, pulling the team list out of her pocket, handing it to Chris.

Unfolding the paper, Chris read over the list, before calling out names. "Courtney, ,Bridgette, Katie, Sadie, Leshawna, Duncan, DJ, Geoff, Trent, Harold, and Gwen." A squell was emitted from Katie and Sadie, as they registered that they were on the same team.

"Oh my gosh! Sadie! We're on the same team!" Katie hollered, wrapping her friend in a bear hug. Sadie did the same, "I know! Isnt it awesome!" She squelled, running over to the others. Duncan grinned, as he took a stand by Courtney. "Looks like we're on the same team again, Princess." Courtney, who was attempting to ignore Duncan, simply flipped him off.

Duncan grinned. "Is that an offer?" Courtney's face reddened, before sending a swift kick to Duncan's groin. "Ah!" Duncan groaned, falling to the ground, his hands between his leg. "Pig!" Courtney huffed, stomping over to the other side of Harold, who tried to contain his laughter.

"Is the love spat over? Can I get on with the show?" Chris growled, as Geoff and DJ helped Duncan to his feet. Glaring daggers at Courtney and Duncan, Chris turned to the remaining Campers. " Beth, Cody, Noah, Eva, Tyler, Heather, Owen, Justin, Izzy, Zeke, and Lindsay! You guys are teaming up!"

"Ah crap!" Beth and Lindsay moaned, as they realized Heather was on their team. Again. Kia patted them on the back. Chris grinned. "Group one! Your team will now be called...The Howling Wolves!" Chris exclaimed, tossing a flag with a full moon and large stars, a wolf howling in front of the moon, sitting on a rock, overlooking the woods. "Sweet!" Harold grinned, holding the flag in front of him.

"Group two! You will be...The Roaming Coyotes!" Kia said, handing Owen a flag with a coyote running through the woods, with the moon high in the distance. "Aw-some!" Owen grinned, hold the flag proudly infront of him.

Kia smiled. "Now that the teams have been made, why don't you all head to your cabins, unpack your stuff, and meet in the mess hall to discuss the first challenge!" She stated proudly, shooing everyone off the docks, helping them pick up any luggage they dropped.

Chris grabbed her arm, as she handed Harold his skateboard, which he had dropped by accident. "What are you doing?" Chris exclaimed, making sure the campers were out of earshot. Kia frowned. "I was helping the-" Chris cut her off. "Thats the thing! Your not suppose to help them! If you keep holding their hands through everything, then the shows gonna end up with crappy ratings, due to lack of dramatic effort!" Chris exclaimed, his arms flinging in the air.

Kia cocked a brow. "That made no sense, Chris. The ratings aren't gonna drop, because I helped a few campers carry their crap to the cabins." Chris, realizing that what he wanted to say hadn't come out right, simply raised a finger, trying to say what he meant, only to stop and realize he didn't know how to word it.

Kia shoook her head. "See you in the mess hall Chris." She chuckled, walkingoff the dock. Leaving Chris alone with his thoughts.

**AND...Cut. Print! Bring me some coffee, and we are done! X3**

**R&R and next chapter: The challenge! -Insert dramatci music-**


	7. Bunny, Rats, and OMG! No Ways!

Leaving Chris alone in his stupor, Kia absentmindedly made her way towards the cabins, kicking a rock that had come into her path. Letting out a long winded sigh, Kia gave the rock one good kick, before following it.

"Why? Why did I have to sign up for this? i could have easily worked at the studio with my friends!" Kia mumbled, walking past a small rabbit, that stared at her with Bambi like eyes, before it began to follow her.

"But no! I had to go for a challenge! And now I'm stuck on an Island with twenty-two screwed up teens, a chef who looks like he should be training marines, and an asshole named Chris!" Kia snarled, giving the rock one good kick into the woods, before taking a seat on a large rock near one of the cabins.

Sighing, Kia stared blankly out at the camps beach, until something by her foot, caught her eye. Looking down, Kia spotted the little bunny from earlier. "Aw! Aren't you cute." Kia cooed, placing the back of her hand on the ground, as she made small clicking noises, trying to get the bunny to come to her.

To her surprise, the small rabbit took two full hops towards her, before jumping onto her hand. "Whoa." Kia said, slowly raising the bunny to her chest, watching as the small creature sniffed her shirt, before nuzzling its head against her. Kia laughed. "Wow! You are one strange little thing!"

Patting the bunnies head, Kia jumped as a loud voice appeared behind her. "Bunny! Bunny! Where are you?" Turning around, Kia jumped, as DJ came stomping out of the forest, his camo outfit making him almost invisible. As soon as DJ spotted her, he came to an attentive state.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Ma'am!" He exclaimed, hands to his side and eyess forward. Kia laughed, almost dropping the small animal that was nibbling affectionately on her finger. "DJ! You scared the crap out of me!" She exclaimed, standing up from the rock, before facing him.

DJ's eyes lit up at the sight of the small animal in her arms. "Bunny! You found him!" DJ exclaimed, slipping out of drill mode for a second, before quickly slipping back, letting out a nervous cough. "I..Ugh! I mean...Thank-you! For locating my friend and pet Bunny." Kia rolled her eyes.

"Your at a summer camp, DJ. You don't have to follow regulations here." Kia chuckled, before placing the small rabbit in DJ's much larger hands. Kia watched as a smile spread across the larger boys face. "Ill give it a try, ma'am." Kia laughed. "Please! Call me Kia! Ma'am makes me feel old." She exclaimed, wrinkling her nose.

DJ nodded. "Yes Kia, ma'am." Dj said with a playful smile. Kia simply rolled her eyes, before grabbing the larger boys arm. "Go on! Go finish unpacking soldier! And try to rest! The first challenge is coming up, and your gonna need your energy!" DJ nodded, propping Bunny into his arms like a baby, before making his way over to the Howling Wolves cabin.

Kia chuckled. "He really is a brick house with a heart." Quickly stretching, Kia was about to make her way towards the mess hall, when a loud scream was echoed throughout the entire camp, almost causing Kia's skin to fly off.

_'What the hell!_' Kia thought, sprinting towards the Roaming Coyotes cabin. "Ahhhh!!" Another scream was heard, as Kia ran, almost falling, up the stairs, before bursting into the room. "What's wrong! What's-" Kia was cut off by a flurry of cries. "There's, like, a HUGE mouse on the ground!" Lindsay shrieked, standing on top of a chair, as the others were curled up on their beds.

"Where?" Kia asked, searching the floor. "There! There!" Beth exclaimed, clutching onto Lindsay's arm, as she pointed towards the ground, by one of the beds. By now the guys from both cabins, and the girls from the Howling Wolves were hanging in the door way. Kia spotted Duncan holding an ax, as DJ tried to calm Sadie and Katie down, as the two jumped onto a nearby bunk at the word mouse.

"I'll take care of the bastard! Just stand back." Duncan exclaimed, a wicked grin on his face, as he held the ax in both hands. Kia frowned. "You are not killing the poor thing!" Kia exclaimed, getting down on her hands and knees, before looking under the bed.

In the far corner, Kia spotted a small white mouse, shivering, as it stared at her with wide red eyes. "Hey! Its OK little guy! I'm not gonna hurt you!" Kia whispered, slowly moving her hand towards the shivering creature. The little mouse backed further into the corner, its eyes flashing a red alert sign.

As soon as her hand came in contact with the creatures tail, it lashed out at her hand, biting down hard. "Ahhh!" Kia exclaimed, earning a scream from the girls, as she pulled her hand back, with the mouse still holding on for dear life.

"Oh man! It bit you! Are you ok?" Geoff exclaimed, as Kia carefully removed the mouses teeth from between her thumb and index finger, hisssing from the pain. "Yeah! I'm OK, Geoff! Don't worry about it!" Holding the now struggling mouse in her hand Kia walked outside, down the stairs, before lowering the mouse to the ground.

Quick as lightning, the little mouse zipped into the woods, and vanished from sight. "Oh my gosh! That was sooo brave!" Kia heard Lindsay exclaim, as she held her now bleeding hand. Turning towards the others, Kia laughed. "Thanks, Lindsay."

Kia hissed, as she ran her finger over the bite. "Yeah! Thats probably gonna leave a mark." She winced. Kia jumped as a soft hand grabbed her arm. "Come on, Kia! Lets get that bite clean." Bridgette said, pulling her towards the medic tent near the mess hall.

--

After leaving the dock, Chris stormed into the mess hall. "Spoiled...bratty...no good...gah!" Chris snarled, pushing his way into the kitchen. "Chef! Come on! We've got campers to torture!...Chef!...Chef?" Looking around the kitchen, Chris realized Chef wasn't here.

"Where the hell could that maniac be?" Chris muttered, scratching his head, as he walked back into the mess hall, and out the door. Looking around, Chris spotted the medic tent. "He better be in here." Chris growled, stomping towards the tent.

"Ah! Chef! Not so hard!" Chris froze as he heard Kia's voice. "Ah! Chef! That hurts!" Kia moaned. Chris paled as a grunt was heard from Chef. "Girl! If you'd stop pulling away, I wouldn't have to be so rough!" Chris's mouth dropped, as another moan and a gasp was heard.

Not able to handle any more, Chris threw back the curtain. "What's going on in...here?" Chris stopped mid-angry rant, as he watched Chef finish wrapping up Kia's hand. "There! Little baby! I'm done!" Chef grunted, as Kia scratched at her new bandages.

"You two...Were you guys...You didn't?" Chris rambled, as Chef pushed pass him, and out the tent. Kia raised a slender black brow his way. "What?" She asked, confused. Chris, after stumbling around with his words, let out a 'screw it' sigh, as he crashed into a near-by chair.

"Never-mind! Never-mind!"

**OK! I know i said first challenge was suppose to be this chapter, but I changed my mind. NEXT chapter, cross my heart and hope to die promise, will be the challenge!**

**I wanted to add a little suspense to what it's gonna be anyway -Grin-**


	8. Duncan & Courtney, Not So Fairytale Love

"So...What were you and Chef doing?"

"Wrapping up my hand."

"...Why were you moaning?"

"Because it hurt?"

"...Why'd Chef grunt?"

"Because I kicked him! God! What is this twenty questions?" Kia finally snapped, showing Chris the bandages. "I got bit by a mouse, and had Chef clean my wound, OK!"

Chris held up his hands in defence. "Ok! Geez! I was just asking." Chris huffed, as Kia crossed her arms over her chest.

The two made their way back to the mess hall, where Chef was finishing setting the last cup down for the campers. Chris watched Kia lean against his podium, and made small chat with Chef, who responded with grunts, frowns, and sneers.

Chris mentally kicked himself. Of course Kia wouldn't have done anything...extreme with Chef. Who would want to? The thought alone made Chris gag. "That's just gross." He mumbled, earning a glare from Chef, who was walking by with a pan full of "food". "You say something?" Chris flinched. "Nope! Nothing at all bro."

Chef narrowed his eyes at Chris, slapping his pan down onto one of the tables, before storming back into the kitchen. Chris heard Kia giggle, as he watched the psycho Sergeant make his way back into the kitchen.

"Aw! Your not afraid of Chef? Are you?" Kia asked playfully, earning a glare from Chris. "Of course not! He does work for me!" Chris replied, childishly crossing his arms over his chest. Kia smiled. "Its OK. He scares me to."

Chris watched a smile spread across her face, before she turned to the door, where Owen made his entrance. He was followed closly by the other campers, who eithered looked bored, pissed, or annoyed.

"Hello campers! I hope you all unpacked without any..problems." Chris exclaimed, a grin spreading across his face. "You mean besides sunshine getting bitten?" Duncan chuckled, taking a seat by Geoff, and across from DJ and Katie, who went beat red, as Sadie gave her a slight push towards him, causing Katie to fall against DJ, as she made her way to the seat next to him.

DJ looked worried, as he pushed her back onto her feet. "Katie! Are you ok?" He asked, causing the girls face to become cherry red, as Sadie let out a stifled giggle. "Yeah! Great! Like, thanks DJ!" She sputtered, pulling away from the large boy, before running to her seat, glaring at Sadie, who was trying soo hard not to laugh.

Duncan and Geoff, both watching the scene unfold with interest, pounded fist. Kia couldn't help but laugh, at the confused look on DJ's face, as the guys reached across the table to playfully punch him in the arm.

Chris watched as well, a grin spreading across his face. 'Oh! The ratings are gonna go through the roof with this new development!'

"'Ey! Get your skinny butts up here and get you damn food already!" Chef suddenly exclaimed, causing everybody to shoot up from their seats, and over to Chef serving window. Kia wrinkled her nose, as she watched Chef slap some grayish sorta blueish gunk onto Beth and Lindsay's plates, gaging as she watched it actually move!

Chris laughed. "Food looks great today, Chef!" As everyone got their "food" and took a seat, jumped as she watched Duncan stab the goo with his fork. Green jello like goo, oozed out of stab wound, as a hiss and moan was heard from the food.

Duncan raised a brow, shrugged, then shoveled some of the goo into his mouth. Kia coughed back her urge to vomit, as Duncan took, yet another bite of the gunk without flinching. "Beats prison food." He explained, as the guys's faces turned green from watching him.

"Euh! Courtney! How can you eat that?" Duncan and the guys turned to Gwen, who looked even paler, as she watched Courtney stab her spoon into her "food", before shoveling large portions into her mouth. Courtney shrugged. "It really doesnt taste that bad." She answered, taking another bite.

"Besides. These are desperate times we live in. You neevr know what could be your last meal." And with that said, Courtney continued to shovel Chefs "cooking" down her throat, shivering after each bite.

Everyone jumped, as Duncan let out a loud chuckle. Courtney cocked a brow at him, a very familiar scowl in place. "And just what, may I ask, is so funny, Duncan." She asked, practically spitting out his name. Shaking his head, Dunacn casually put his hands behind his head, as he leaned back in his seat.

"Nothing." He said, casually shrugging his shoulders. Courtney's scowl deepened. "Apparently something is, because you feel the need to grab everyone's attention. As usual." She statted flatly, crossing her arms over her chest.

The room was silent. Kia felt as though she could cut the tension with a butter knife. She was surprised at how calm Chris was, as he took a sip of the coffee Chef had made him. Duncan locked eyes with the CIT.

"Well. darling, I find it interesting that your over there talking about the problems of the world. A world you know nothing of. A world you cant see, because your to busy playing princess in your own, perfect little world to know about the real world." Courtney's face reddened, as she tried to defend herself. "You talk of preparing for your last meal. But you dont mean it. With all the money your family probably owns. You don't have to worry about ever starving. You can live the rest of your life in innocence, as your rich husband bangs his hot secretary. But hey! At least your life will seem perfect."

In a quick as lightning speed, Courtney shot up from her seat, stormed over to Duncan, and_ THWACK_! Slapped him so hard across his face, his head snapped. "How. Dare. You! How fucking dare you!" Courtney exclaimed. "You dont know anything about my family! You dont know anything about my future! You dont know what Ive lived thru! And you sure as hell dont know me!" Courtney snarled, clinching her fist, as they fell to her side.

Duncan, head still snapped, looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "That's were your wrong, Princess." He said, his voice sounding so low and deadly, that it caused a shiver to run up her spine. "I know all I need to know about you. And I know everything." Kia, knowing what was gonna happen next, launched herself forward, grabbing Courtney's hand before it made contact with the green mohawked teen.

"Enough!" She stated, squeezing Courtney's wrist, as she sent a 'say-one-more-word-and-your-out-of-here' look to Duncan. Duncan, the right side of his face now bearing a small, red hand-print, gave a whatever shrug. Kia released Courtney's hand. "Sit down." Complying, Courtney sent a strong look of hatred towards the the dog-collar wearing teen, before storming to her seat.

--

Chris had watched the whole thing unfold. He had felt the tension, the hatred, and the sadness. And he had done nothing.

The room remained quiet for a few more minutes, before Chris cleared his throat. Everyone jumped slighly, afraid that another fight was going to break out.

"Well! Now that we've all let out some steam." He said, his eyes meeting Duncan's and Courtney's. "I think its time we had are first challenge." He said happily, clapping his hands together, as everyone began to murmer, and whisper their thoughts on what it could be.

As Kia took a stand near her, Chris saw the distant look in her eyes, as she looked between Duncan and Courtney. Placing his hand on her shoulder, Chris watched out of the corner of his eye, as she gave him a soft smile.

"Chris is right. Your first challenge, is something you all will find familiar. A challenge that I believe you all can handle. Your first challenge-" She paused for dramatic effict, watching as everyones leaned forward, waiting for her answer.

"-Is point diving."

**COMPLETE!!**

**I told you. People change.**

**If SonOfHades doesnt killl me cause I didnt go fully into the challenge, Ill post the next chapter soon**


	9. Oh Shit! Bad Luck at the 1st Challenge!

"Are you kidding me?"

"You couldnt come up with anything better?"

"Lame"

Kia held her hands up in defense. "Don't be mad at me. Chris got dibs on the first challenge." She explained, crossing her arms over her chest.

They were no longer in the mess hall. After sending the campers to change into their swim wear, Kia and Chris meet them on top of the large one thousand foot tall cliff, that looked out across the lake.

Chris crossed his hands over his chest. "Hey! People loved the cliff jump last time! I'm just giving the people what they want."

Kia rolled her eyes. "You did make it a little more interesting, didn't you?" She asked, earning a smug grin from Chris. Kia raised a brow. 'Whats he got planned?' She wondered, as Chris grabbed all of the complaining campers attention.

"Ok campers! Listen up!" Chris ordered. "Like your first challenge two years ago, you will be jumping off this one thousand foot cliff, into the lake."

Noah scoffed. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious, loser." Duncan and Noah pounded fist, as everyone snorted back a laughter. Chris growled.

"As I was saying. You will be jumping off the cliff. But this time, you gotta land in one of the four targets we've placed at the bottom." Looking over the cliff, the campers spotted four different colored rings. Each ring had a number floating beside it. The closet one was labeled twenty-five. The further one was labeled one hundred.

"Each ring represents a point. You earn your team points by landing inside the rings. The team with the most point at the end. Wins. The loser. Your sending someone home!"

Everyone was quiet, as Chris clapped his hands together. A wild grin on his face. "Sooo...Who's first?" Kia asked.

The teams were silent. Kia sighed. "One of the teams ghas to start first. So come on guys." Silence was all she was meet with.

"I'll go." Everyone's head snapped over to DJ, who wore a pair of camouflage swimming trunks, and his army cap. "But DJ! Your like, afraid of heights!" Katie pointed out. Dj shook his head.

"I concurred my fear two years ago." DJ said, walking towards the edge of the cliff. "Besides. The cliff we have to jump off of during training, make this cliff look like a kiddie pool diving board." And with that said, Dj took a step back, before launching himself over the cliff.

Everyone scampered over to the side, and watched as DJ made a splash landing in the fifty point ring.

"Fifty points for the Howling Wolves!" Kia exclaimed. Everyone whooped a laughed, as the retrieval boat picked up DJ, who waved them down.

Bridgette laughed. "Man! I cant believe DJ actually jumped! If he can do it, I can to!" And without a second thought, Bridgette took a running jump off the cliff, head first, as she landed a swan dive in the twenty-five points ring.

"Seventy-five points!" Chris exclaimed, earning more cheers from the Wolves. Trent was next. He did a running cannonball into the fifty point ring. "And Trent earns the Howling wolves a hefty one twenty five!"

Katie and Sadie held each others hands, as they jumped, squeeing as they landed in the twenty-five point rings. Geoff took a running leap off the cliff, holding his cowboy hat in place, as he landed on his back in the fifty point ring.

Kia hissed, as she saw how red Geoff's back was from the jump. "He's OK!" Bridgette called up, as she helped Geoff out of the water, before pulling him close to her. Kia smiled.

Harold, having buffed up nicly, ran as fast as he could off the cliff, keeping his legs close to prevent a repeat of his last jump. Everyone gasped as he landed in the seventy-five points ring!

"Harold wins a startling seventy-five points for the wolves! Earning them a hefty three hundred points!" Chris exclaimed, as the wolves at the bottom, patted, hugged, and slapped Harold on the back. Congratulating him.

"Thats my man! You show 'em baby!" Leshawna exclaimed, before jumping from the cliff. Everyone cheered as she landed in the fifty point ring.

Gwen was next. With a determined glare, she jumped from the cliff, and landed in the fifty points ring. Trent jumped from the boat, and swam over to her. "That was awesome, Gwen!" Trent exclaimed. Gwen blushed, as the two swam over to the boat. Bridgette high fived the goth, as she stepped fully onto the boat.

Everyone turne and looked up at he cliff, after congradulating each other. Courtney and Duncan were the only ones left.

Kia flinched as Duncan cracked his knuckles against each other. "Duncan. Your up." Chris exclaimed, his usual grin in place. Kia turned to Courtney, who had her arms crossed over her black swim top.

Kia watched the mohawked teen glance back at the former CIT as he took a stand at the edge of the cliff. Kia waited for him to say a smart ass comment. Instead, the teen simply growled, before jumping. Watching him as he free fall, Kia saw no emotion on his face, as he landed in the seventy-five point ring.

"Alright Duncan!" Geoff exclaimed, as he helped his best bud out of the water, as the boat neared him. "Way to easy." Duncan said, crossing his arms across his cest, as he leaned against the boat railing.

"Now its up to Courtney to bring us home." DJ sid, causing everyone to stiffen. They all glanced nervously over at Duncan. Afraid of what he would do at the mention of the former CIT's name. Duncan simply yawned, before closing his eyes.

Bridgette shivered. Duncan not saying or doing something was worse than Duncan saying or doing something.

"Come on Courtney! You can totally do this!" Sadie yelled, as everyone spotted Courtney's form standing at the edge of the cliff.

Courtney sighed. "I really don't think I can do this." Kia patted her on the back, as Chris shook his head. "You could cost your team the victory. Again." Kia rolled her eyes. Was making people feel like crap his favorite thing to do?

Courtney nodded. "I know. And that's why, no matter how much I don't want to. I'm gonna jump." Kia smiled as she watched the younger girl gather up all the courage she had. Closing her eyes, after taking a good ten steps back, Courtney took a flying leap off the edge, her eyes closed tight.

"Alright Courtney!" Geoff and Bridgette screamed, as Courtney fell. Everyone's eyes widened as Courtney made a splash landing in the one hundred points ring! Everyone cheered as the boat neared her the ring.

"Courtney! You did it! You-" Geoff stopped mid sentence, as he relized Courtney hadnt come back up. "Courtney? Girl?" Leshawna said, sticking her head over the edge.

"Oh my god! Courtney!" Bridgette screamed, jumping off the boat, before diving deep into the water. "Oh man! Not good!" Geoff exclaimed, following Bridgette.

"Kia! Courtney! She ain't commin back up!" Leshawna yelled up to Kia. Chris's face palled as the other campers whispered concerned confusion to each other. "Oh god!" Kia began to strip her clothes, leaving herself in her two piece swim wear underneath.

"What are you doing! You cant jump!" Chris yelled, as Kia took a running leap off the cliff. As soon as she landed in the water, she swam as fast as she could towards Geoff and Bridgette as they emerged from below, gasping for air.

"We cant find her!" Bridgette cried, as Geoff shook his head. "What do you mean you cant find her?" Kia exclaimed, as she came to float beside them. "She ain't down there brah!" Geoff exclaimed.

"We gotta try again! She couldnt have-" Kia was cut off, as something blasted out of the water beside her. Wiping around, Kia cried out in shock, as Duncan held an unconciuse Courtney in his arms. She figured as soon as Courtney hadnt come up, he had jumped in while everyone was freaking out.

"Get her on the boat!" Kia exclaimed, as she helped Duncan pull her towards the boat, where everyone lent a hand in helping them up.

"Oh Courtney!"

**And find out if Courtney lives in the next chapter!**

**...I'm so gonna be strangled for this! X3**


	10. Unexpected Knight in Shinning Armour

"Are you out of your damn mind?"

"Chris-"

"You could have been killed!"

"But I-"

"Your dads gonna have my freaking neck if anything happens to you!"

"Chris! Calm down!" Kia let out a frustrated sigh.

Two hours had passed since the accident. Courtney was in the medical tent, knocked out, but OK. The Roaming Coyotes had lost the first challenge, and had sent "Zeke" home. His constant messing with his phone and "gangsta" songs, had driven his team crazy.

Chris growled, earning an eye roll from Kia. He had been like this since she and Duncan had carried Courtney to the tent. He had practically started biting her head off when she exited the tent.

"You don't listen! That little stunt you pulled. It could have killed you!" Chris exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Kia snorted. "If a bunch of teenagers can handle it, Chris. I think Lil 'ole me can handle it just fine."

"Ugh! Your a hostess! Your suppose to leave the dangerous stunts to the interns, Chef, and the campers!" Chris whined, almost earning a giggle from Kia. He was like a kid.

Kia shook her head. "I'm sorry Chris. Your probably right. But-" Kia exclaimed, cutting Chris off before he could interupt her. "-You have to understand that I can not just stand by and do nothing, while someones hurt!"

--

Chris sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. How he got stuck with such a bleeding heart girl like her, he'd never understand! It wasn't fit for a host or hostess to be so worried over the people that participate in their shows. It just made it harder for the host to dish out the punishing trials.

He had learned that the hard way.

"Chris..? Are you OK?" He jumped as Kia's face appeared right in front of him. "Gah! Don't do that!" He exclaimed, as he watched her raise a slender brow at him, before shaking her head.

"If you need me, I'll be in the tent. Oh! And remember. I have dibs on tomorrows challenge." And with that, Chris watched the angry girl storm into the tent.

He was annoyed now. He wasn't trying to piss her off. He was just telling the truth! She couldnt keep this motherly protection over everyone.

It wasnt right for this job.

Stuffing his hands into his pocket, Chris turned heal, and headed back to his cabin, wondering what Kia had in mind for a challenge.

--

Lost

She felt LOST.

She felt as though she was falling.

_'Oh God! Courtney!'_ Bridgette? Why does she sound so sad?

Blurry. Everything looked blurry, as she felt her eys open.

"Hey. Look who's finally awake." Slowly turning her head, Courtney made out a fuzzy image. Squinting the fuzz away, Courtney's eyes widen as she recognized Kia's face!

"Kia? W-Where am I?" Courtney moaned, her voice sounding strained to her ears, as Kia walked around the bed to her side. "Shh! Easy Court! You've been knocked out for a while now." Kia whispered, lightly pushing Courtney back onto the cot, as she tried to sit up.

"Knocked out? When-" Memories of the jump came flooding back to her. The fall. The jump. Duncan. "Kia! I almost drowned. Didin't I?" Courtney asked, her mouth drying.

Kia nodded. "You gave us all a bit of a scare when you didn't resurface." Courtney slowly propped herself up, ignoring Kia as she tried to lay her back down. "You saved me, didn't you?" Courtney asked, clutching her throbbing skull.

Courtney felt a shiver run up her spine, as Kia shook her head. "I jumped into save you after Bridgette and Geoff went divibng for you." Kia explained, watching Courtney's eyes widened. "We couldn't find you... We-We thought we'd lost you."

Courtney's body went numb. She could have died.

"Who saved me? If you couldn't find me...Then how am I still here?"

Kia's gaze shifted from Courtney, over to the other side of the room. A small smile on her face. Following her gaze, Courtney felt her heart quicken as she landed on him.

He was sleeping. His arms were crossed over his chest, and his head rested lazily on his shoulder.

"Duncan..?"

**And find out what happens next!**

**...As soon as I update!**


	11. A Sort of Kodak Moment

"...Your kidding, right?"

Kia rolled her eyes. The girl had said that about fifty times.

"Courtney. I see no point in lying to you about who saved you. Credit should be given where credit is do." Kia stated, crossing her arms over her chest. She couldn't help but feel annoyed. Why couldnt Courtney accept who saved her?

'After what happened in the Mess Hall? You are seriously asking yourself that question?' A small voice in the back of her mind exclaimed, causing Kia to unconsciously nod. She had forgotten about this morning.

"Why would he do that?" Kia had to strain her ears at the CIT's softly whispered question. She watched as Courtney hugged her legs to her chest, and stared at Duncan's sleeping figure.

Kia gave the girl a sad smile. She could see the storm of confusion roaring in her eyes, as she hugged herself tighter.

Kia shook her head, turning to the door. "You'll just have to ask him when he wakes up." It wasn't her place to answer Courtney's question. Even if she knew the answer.

It was Duncan's place to tell her.

With that thought in mind, Kia slowly exited the tent.

--

Innocent.

That how he looked. He looked so innocent laying in the chair.

Courtney couldn't help but hug herself as she watched him shift his head, mumbling her name.

'I hate you! Why! Why did you save me! When I know you hate me just as much!' The questioned screamed in her mind, as she began to shake.

Courtney closed her eyes. "Stupid jerk!" Courtney mumbled, burying her face into her knees, as she felt the tears she had tried to hold back, fall unchecked from her eyes and onto her covers.

"Shouldn't you be laying down?" Courtney felt her heart skip a beat, as her head shot up, before her eyes met familiar metalic blue ones. "Well?" He asked, sitting up straighter.

She felt her words catch in her throat, as he stretched his arms, before popping his back. "Shouldn't you be off robbing some poor old lady." Mental slap! Why had she said that?

An amused smile crossed Duncan's face. "At least I know you didn't suffer memory lose from that fall. You still have a mouth on you." He chuckled, leaning back in his chair.

An awkward silence fell between the two. Courtney could feel her heart and mind racing with questions.

"Why?" It had just slipped out. She wanted to know why he would save her. Especially after this morning's...incodent.

Duncan said nothing. Nor did he look at her. He stared aimlessly at the end of her bed, with his face expressionless. It made her feel uneasy, seeing him like this. She wasn't familiar with this Duncan. This Duncan, though still retaining his "charm", was calm, serious, and almost frightening.

"Did you want me to let you die?" His remark caused her to jump. His voice had been low, and his eyes now bore into her. She could feel his intense glare, as he waited for her answer.

"Ive watched too many people I care about, die right in front of me. I wasn't-I wasn't about to lose you..." Duncan murmured, looking away from her, as her body sagged in confusion and disbelief.

He didn't want her to die. He didn't want to see someone he cared about...to die.

Before she could stop herself, Courtney slowly removed her covers, slowly brought her legs to the side of the bed, and wrapped her arms around Duncan's neck, pulling him towards her. She felt him stiffen from her touch, as she whispered to him.

"Thank-you Duncan."


End file.
